


The beauty of the Sugawara family.

by baby345



Series: kenhina omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Pre-Relationship, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Romantic Fluff, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Suga compares himself to Helen of Troy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, suga is too pretty for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: Suga, for as long as he could remember knew he was going to be an omega.You were too pretty. I just knew.” His mother would  teased him “With those long lashes, those pretty bronze colored eyes, and especially that beauty mark, I knew nobody stood a chance.”And she was right. As he grew older and learned more about being an omega, he saw just how valuable he was considered. He vaguely remembers the Greek stories he used to read about a woman who went through the same peril, her name was Helen of Troy. The woman who was well known for her beauty that caused cities to fall and wars to be waged. He wonders if that was how he’ll be known, the beauty of the sugawara family, their precious omega, the jewel, the Helen. Someday married off to his own menelaus, or stolen by his own Paris, his mother in place of Aphrodite, promising him off without his say so.Or, suga wants to be known for more then a pretty face, so he swears off alphas. Until he meets daichi, then that all changes
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: kenhina omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	The beauty of the Sugawara family.

**Author's Note:**

> Another world building fic, I just think omegas who try and be outside the norm is neat!

Suga, for as long as he could remember knew he was going to be an omega.

He came from a Long line of betas but his mother said she knew that he was destined to be an omega when the doctors placed him in her arms. 

“You were too pretty. I just knew.” She teased her child. “With those long lashes, those pretty bronze colored eyes, and especially that beauty mark, I knew nobody stood a chance.” 

And she was right. As he grew older and learned more about being an omega, he saw just how valuable he was considered. He heard his parents' friends whisper about how lovely he was, how he’ll make some alpha happy, how beautiful he would be in the next 5-10 years.

The silver haired boy could already see the greedy plans being calculated behind their masks, hoping to pawn him off to their sons/daughters/nephews/nieces. He despised it all, none of them talked about how smart he was, how caring, how funny. They only cared about how much a jewel he was. 

He vaguely remembers the Greek stories he used to read about a woman who went through the same peril, her name was _Helen of Troy._ The woman who was well known for her beauty that caused cities to fall and wars to be waged.

He wonders if that was how he’ll be known, the beauty of the sugawara family, their precious omega, the jewel, the Helen. Someday married off to his own menelaus, or stolen by his own Paris, his mother in place of Aphrodite, promising him off without his say so. 

He hated the thought. He was so much more than his face, so much more than his dynamic, so he decided he’ll make everybody acknowledge all his other best qualities other than how docile and pretty he was.

He picked fights and traded in his dresses and skirts for shorts and things that didn’t tear easily. observed every sport there was to pick out which would yield the results he wanted. While baseball and football had potential, the alphas had taken one look at him and sent him to softball and flag football.

So he turned to volleyball where omegas played with betas and alphas. And even though the boys on that team still just saw a pretty face and a slight frame, He insisted on playing against the alphas and betas until they respected him and stopped treating him like glass, until he stopped being that really pretty omega, and started being that amazing setter, that rebellious omega, the rowdy one.

for a while it worked, the compliments turned to complaints that he was too much, he needed to be tamed. He’ll mother would look at him with disappointment whenever he came home filthy and with bruises on his porcelain skin.   
  


“ _What alpha is going to want a scarred omega?”_

But he didn’t care, his plan had worked. He got three blissful years where nobody was falling over themselves and was bothering him with things he had no care for, he was far too young to worry himself over things like mating and being somebody trophy when he was too busy whipping his team into shape before he left for high school.

He had earned their respect and he intended on spending his last year just enjoying playing with this team for the last time. 

It was going so well, until he had his first heat. He was 13 and suddenly all the guys who had once scoffed at him for his feral behavior and filthy mouth were falling over themselves to give him courting gifts, and chocolates that he hated and left notes telling him how gorgeous he was, how pretty they would be together and how he’ll make the best mate.

“ _Suga I always thought you were gorgeous.“_

_Sugawara, you're too pretty to be playing such a rough sport, it’ll suck to bruise that pretty face.”_

He Hated how the other boys didn’t wanna learn him, just wanted him in their arms, didn’t even have the nerve to learn what he liked. He knew right then and there he would not ever take a mate not while he was still so young.

He stuck to it, his last year of middle school was spent turning down courting gifts after courting gifts, and he expected it to be just like that when he got to high school.

He was prepared to go into high school avoiding alphas, and trying to keep his head down. But then he met Asahi, the sweetest and timid alpha who at first glance looked scary, but then he had stuttered out his name and offered a shaky hand to the slighter boy.

By the end of their first class they were as thick as thieves, especially when they found out they both had a love for volleyball. 

Suga couldn’t resist teasing the taller boy and laughing at the jumpy man whenever suga got rough with him.

He had told suga he had met another boy who wanted to play volleyball and thought they would get along, and while the slivered hair omega was wary when he learned it was another alpha, he decided to give it a chance. 

This is when his world changed. he met daichi. Boy next door demeanor and gorgeous daichi who had taken one look at suga and decided that he was the one that he was going to befriend.

The other first year was handsome and kind, Who alongside asahi stuck up for suga when the third years tried to give him shit for being the only omega to try out. 

He had stood his ground when they thought he came to be a manager and spoke out fiercely when they laughed at him declaring he was there to be a setter.

Daichi had quickly helped show suga skills off and rallied behind him. That’s when he knew. He didn’t blink at suga being an omega, but grey eyes widened in awe the first time suga set for him. Suga didn’t know much about love or mating but he knew that daichi was the kinda alpha he would want. And well, suga had never been one to back down.

“ You keep setting like that for me suga, and I’ll have no choice but to never let you leave..” daichi flushed and hurriedly added on.” leave this team I mean.” 

Suga’s pretty smiled unfurled on his face before he could stop it. And he stepped closer to the other boy so he could crane his neck up and expose the unmarked part while he gently took the volleyball falling from slack hands.

“ Maybe I never wanna leave… the team that is.”   
  


Suga laughed loudly at the red quickly crawling up the taller first year neck.

Daichi stammered out that he was going to clean the other side of the gym and hightailed it out of there.

It didn’t take long for suga to realize he had daichi wrapped around his finger, he was so gullible always falling for suga’s pranks Time and time again. 

The black haired boy seemed to not care that suga was an omega, he treated him like any other boy on the team. He was rough with him, never held back or went easy on him because he was _delicate_.

His favorite thing about daichi above all else was that he didn’t compliment suga on his beauty. It was always on his brain, his jokes, his skills and everything else but his face.

“ _You’re so smart suga! Thanks for helping me study!”_

_“Nice save suga!”_

“ _Suga I’m glad your my friend.”_

While daichi was spending their first year of friendship trying to prove to suga he wasn’t like other alphas, suga spent that first year falling deeper and deeper in love with the other boy.

It makes him think that maybe Helen didn’t actually get stolen but willingly took a chance on love when it came to Paris, maybe the first man to see her beyond her beauty and he wanted to know how that felt too. 

But it didn’t hit him how far he had fallen until an ill timed heat. He had been off all day, sweating and feverish, and snappier than usual.

Especially when the alphas in his class had seemed to double in their efforts to talk to him. While many had given up and just assumed that he was a stuck up prude, some still stubbornly stuck to the hopes that he would one day give in. 

Fat chance.

He spent that whole day growling and chasing them away. It got so bad daichi had to step in and with a red face, he offered his jacket for suga to wear in order to scare alphas off.

Cinnamon and chocolate was a balm on his frazzled self and he happily purred and rubbed his own scent of vanilla and mangoes on the volleyball jacket so it mixed perfectly. He was pleased to know their scents slated well together. 

“ Thanks dude you’re a lifesaver, I could kiss you right now.” 

Daichi's eyes widened and he didn’t seem to know where to put his hands so he floundered before nodding stiffly.

“ it..it’s no problem suga, you don’t deserve to be harassed just cause you smell good.” Daichi replied earnestly.

“ You Think I smell good?” Suga teased. And when the alpha looked like he swallowed his own tongue he burst into loud laughter.

He loved this boy, he knew it. Throughout the day, he watched as daichi treated him just as respectfully and regularly, didn’t treat him like a possession even if it was his scent that trailed after the ash blonde.

Other than the high blush on his cheeks as he offered to walk Suga home that day after they both ditched practice, he acted the same, laughing and joking, he was still his sweet self. Suga knew he was in deep. When they made it to his house, suga took a deep breath and moved in closer until they were only a breath between each other. 

“ Suga?”

“ I like you Daichi, and I know we are way too young to be thinking about getting mated but I’ll like for you to court me, and maybe someday I’ll like to bond with you. Do you want me too?” 

Big brown eyes were wide in shock and his jaw hung open. But the alpha quickly recovered and nodded his head eagerly. 

“Yes! Yes! I would really really like that suga!” 

The setter smiled that breath taking smile of his, that was known for bringing alphas to their knees and like omegas before him, causing wars to be waged and cities to fall.

  
“ Well what are you waiting for then? Kiss me!”

And under the dying sunlight, one Sawamura daichi pressed the shyest kiss on one sugawara Koushi. Their scents mingling as it took on a pleased edge.

Sugar’s last thought as his eyes flattered close, was Fuck everybody else who ever thought suga was nothing but something to be claimed. He finally met somebody who treated him like an equal, like something to be respected and more than his face.  
  


Maybe him and Helen had more in common than he thought. 


End file.
